Elevator Music
by Hurricane Amy
Summary: Owen / Amelia. A series of elevator-based vignettes set over a period of several months. Pregnancy fic because I can't help myself.
1. Let Loose the Horses

**A/** N: So on tumblr, I was requested to write an elevator fic for Owen and Amelia. A lot of people were writing continuations of last week's episode, so I decided to do something different; a series of vignettes all placed in the elevator. Hope you like them! PS: I'm posting all the vignettes at once, even though they're separate chapters because I did them all as one post on tumblr.

 _ **Let Loose the Horses**_

Heavy doors slid open, granting entrance to the neurosurgeon as she lit up the button for the third floor, leaning herself back against a metal bar. Adjusting her lab coat over her scrubs, she let out a breath, psyching herself up for the day. Here in the hospital, she had always found the most comfort, and if she could have moved into Grey Sloan Memorial, she would have done so years before. Life as a neurosurgeon was the only place she felt completely confident in herself. She could save lives and perform miracles and for once, she was more than just the hot mess little sister. She was a superhero. At home- Well, she didn't even want to think about that right now.

The only problem with _work_ was that it wasn't just her. It was filled with prying eyes. And gossip. Lots and lots of gossip. And lots and lots of annoying doctors who should be saving lives instead of asking her what happened between her and Owen or whispering about how one day they were making out in an elevator (okay, more than one day - maybe more like several weeks...maybe they had been caught once or twice almost doing more than making out) and suddenly she wasn't speaking to him. She had her reasons; very, very good reasons. And their constant questioning grated on her last nerve; but nothing so much as his.

Dozens of unanswered calls, one word texts, muttered ' _I'm busy_ 's and ' _I have a patient_ 's, and no matter how hard she tried, Owen Hunt was still right there. When did guys start actually caring about her? Why did he have to be one of the good ones? So maybe the worst thing about work was that he was still there, no matter how hard she tried, and it drove her crazy - and not in a good way, either. Not anymore. If only they gave out awards for evasion, medals for achievements in avoidance; Amelia Shepherd would win every time.

Amelia straightened herself out as the doors slid open to allow one more person to join her ride up, muscles tensing as she caught sight of the familiar redhead heading her way. Damn it. Why hadn't she taken the stairs!? Her stomach churned and for a moment, she thought she might throw up, but eyes fixed themselves straight ahead, refusing to meet his. Like an animal being hunted, she stood perfectly still, almost as if she thought he might not see her if she didn't move.

"Hey," he offered.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile. Are you- Is everything okay?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "Just busy."

"So I heard," Owen sighed. A few beats passed, a ding as they passed the second floor. "Amelia-"

"Dr. Hunt."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just...busy."

"So you said."

"Yup."

He waited a second, giving the opportunity for more, but elevator rides were never long enough, and reaching forth, he pressed his finger down on the emergency stop button. Of course he did. She should've seen that coming. That was his move wasn't it? Only this time they weren't stopped for fun, and this time she was breathless for a whole other reason.

"Owen, I don't have time for this. I have patients." _Take the hint._

"Your patients can wait five minutes."

"You don't know that," she shot back, but given her lack of hurry until this moment, it was obvious none of them were in immediate peril. They could wait five minutes - but she couldn't. She tried to release them, but he moved his arm to block her way. "Owen-"

"Amelia, look at me. What happened? Did I...do something? Did something happen?"

"No, you didn't- I just- I can't do this right now."

"Can't do what? Are we breaking up? Because if we're breaking up, I think I deserve an explanation."

"We're not- I'm not breaking up with you." Or maybe she was - she hadn't decided yet. That wasn't exactly high on her list of worries right then.

"Then what? Will you at least look at me?"

For a moment, her gaze remained locked on the buttons behind him, but slowly she shifted to look him in the eye. Brows knit together, jaw clenched. Fine, he wanted truth, she'd give him truth. "I'm pregnant."

His heartbeat pounded in his ear and for a second the world stopped. _Pregnant_? A smile spread across his lips before he could stop it. "Amelia, that's-"

"No, it's not."

A crease formed between his eyebrows. "What? What do you-"

"I don't- My baby died, Owen. I don't know if- I'm not sure I can do this again." Her tone was cold, laced with fear she tried to push away.

 _No. Not again_. His blood ran cold, muscles tensing. "You're not-"

Eyes dropped. "I don't know." She wouldn't know for a few weeks, and even then, could she bring herself to terminate? Even if their baby was going to die anyway? It was too much to think about, too much to consider. And so she wouldn't. Not yet.

He was quiet, staring, fighting desperately to come up with the words to say, but failing. What was there? He couldn't fault her that pain, but this was their child; a child he wanted more than anything. What the hell was he supposed to do? What the hell could make this okay for either of them?

But before he had his answer, she released the doors. "I have a patient," she muttered, pushing past him into the hall.


	2. Small Bump

_**Small Bump**_

Every movement was like a ghost, drifting through the halls of the hospital, standing perfectly still in the elevator, face like a sheet. He reached for her hand and she flinched, moving away. He tried again and she stayed, but now he could feel the trembling. Her whole being seemed to vibrate and from his vantage point at her side, he could see just a hint of tears forming beneath her eyes. Today they would find out. Today their whole world could be shattered or affirmed. Fear might almost have consumed him, but Amelia refused to speak, already swallowed by the black hole of terror, preparing herself for the worst.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he cooed in a feeble attempt at reassurance.

 _You don't know that_ , she thought, but the words were lost somewhere in the back of her throat, never emerging from her lips. The swell of her belly had started to harden and soon no sweater would cover it from the world. Today would decide the fate of what she held inside - whether it would be granted a life or whether she would have to face losing another she wanted more than anything in the world. It would determine whether she found her happy ending or ripped the last stretch of scotch tape holding together her broken pieces. And he could tell her it would be okay until he was blue in the face, but he wouldn't know. No one could know. No one except Arizona and the test results. _Don't make me any promises you can't keep_.

Her skin seemed to burn against his and she pulled back her hand, shoving it inside her pocket.

The elevator dinged. Fourth floor, neo-natal.


	3. Here is Your Paradise

_**Here is Your Paradise**_

She sniffed, trying her best to cover the tears through sheer force of will, but it was those damn hormones. They made everything impossible. At least her mascara was waterproof, even if the red rims around her eyes were a dead giveaway that hardly ten minutes before, she had been sobbing in an exam room, choking as she asked Dr. Robbins to leave her only in Owen's company. His arms wrapped around her, Amelia fought to pull herself together, but without enough success to avoid those looks in the hall. If only she could bring herself to care, maybe the smile on her lips wouldn't betray her as she clutched at the tiny polaroid in her hand like it held the key to some kind of hidden treasure.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she cooed, still staring at the tiny outlines and blobs starting to form baby shapes.

"She?"

"Just a feeling," Amelia admitted, chewing on her lip.

"Stunning."

Doors opened but one floor down and into the elevator strode Callie. Brows raised as she peeked over at the couple, huddled together to stare in awe at a small paper. "What are you two-" A smile crossed her lips. " _Oh_. First ultrasound."

"How did you-" Amelia began.

"Hunt told me earlier."

Owen cringed at her loose lips, bracing himself. The neurosurgeon turned around, swatting him across the chest. "You told her!? We didn't even know- We're not supposed to tell people yet!"

"I told you everything would be okay. I knew it would. Besides, I heard you tell Charlotte over skype last night."

" _That_ is different. Charlotte is- She's Charlotte."

"And she's Callie," he retorted, earning a frown in response.

She continued glaring until Callie took another step closer. "Can I see?" she asked and Amelia's anger melted if only for a moment to show off so the grin on the father-to-be's face might be seen from space. "She's gorgeous."

"I think she has my nose," Amelia commented.

"I hope she has your eyes," Owen grinned.

A ding sounded through the elevator and the other women jutted back a thumb. "That's me. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks. Just...don't tell anyone, okay? Not yet?"

"Yeah, of course. Just try not to celebrate too hard, you got it? Don't want to scar that kid before she's even out. I mean, you wouldn't want to-"

" _Shh!_ "

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she taking a few strides back before winking as she turned on her heel.


	4. Blue Jeans

_**Blue Jeans**_

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Owen insisted.

"I'm not _insulted_. I'm pissed."

"It's natural. Every pregnant woman eventually needs maternity clothes."

"Yeah, but I don't need them _yet_."

"You've already gone up a size in scrubs. None of your pants do up anymore."

"And that's why I use the elastic band trick. It's perfect."

"Until the band breaks."

Azure eyes narrowed into a glare. "I just don't want maternity clothes."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like frills. And you know what they sell in maternity sizes? Frills! And bows. Lots and lots of bows!" And she couldn't bear to look at the clothes she had worn during her first pregnancy, no matter how much better they were than any of the crap he had taken her to see. Besides, she had donated those about a week after giving birth, opting instead for hiding her extra weight under baggy clothes and scrubs.

"They weren't that bad."

Brows raised incredulously. "That's because you're not the one who has to wear them."

"Fine, we'll try another store next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"So you're going to live in scrubs the rest of your pregnancy?"

"Maybe."

"You're ridiculous."

She considered responding, but a ding resounded through the tiny space and instead, she just turned up her nose, huffing as she stepped off.


	5. Body Electric

_**Body Electric**_

Bodies pressed against each other, Amelia's back against the wall. Hands intertwined, mouths attached, hungry - starving for one another. Neither noticed as the doors slid open and neither cared.

A sigh resounded as sneakers padded in next to them. "This is, like, the sixth time this week."

"Edwards," Amelia breathed, only barely pulling away. "Go find something else to do."

"How about you go find a room? _Before_ the chief finds out."

"The chief won't find out," she exhaled.

"Wanna bet?" The voice almost echoed, forcing trauma and neuro apart as Bailey swatted at both of them. "None of this in my hospital. Interns are bad enough. I will not have attendings running around like ninth graders making out in every corner. Back to work. Both of you."

"Told you," Stephanie sang, almost too smugly.

"Do you like working my service?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"Then stop talking."


	6. Sentimental Heart

_**Sentimental Heart**_

"Why is Shepherd crying?" Alex asked, raising a brow as he stepped between the doors.

"Don't ask," Owen muttered.

" _Shepherd_ is right here," Amelia growled. "And she doesn't like being treated like you're discussing a child."

"So what's with the tears?"

"- - -Nothing. I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look like someone just kicked a puppy."

A fresh round of sobs began. Damn it, she never did this. Screw these hormones. Screw them. They suck. They made her cry about everything and she was halfway to madness by this point. Last night, she cried over a Hallmark commercial. A freaking Hallmark commercial! This was not okay.

"She was just so small and innocent!" she wept.

"No one actually kicked a puppy, did they?" Alex clarified.

"A mouse," Owen replied. "There was a mouse in our kitchen and she screamed and I killed it and she hasn't forgiven me yet."

She took a swat at his arm. "I told you not to say anything."

"She named it. Albert."

Another hit. "He was just trying to survive and go about his business and you killed him!"

"He was a disease-ridden rodent, not a pet."

"I know it's stupid, okay? But the waterworks will not stop. It's these freaking hormones. I just need a minute."

"You're crying over a rat? Shepherd, pull yourself together."

"Albert was a mouse!" Owen had to hold her back from aiming a punch at Karev's arm as he made his exit, shooting a look back at them so smug she wanted to lunge off at him.

"I'll get you a real pet mouse, if it'll make you feel better," the redhead offered.

Amelia crinkled her nose. "Gross, I don't want a mouse as a pet. They're nasty."


	7. That's Not My Name

_**That's Not My Name**_

"We are _not_ naming our baby _Edna_!" Amelia exclaimed, a look of horror dawned across her features.

"You have vetoed every name I've given you," Owen protested.

"Because you're giving me names like Edna!"

"Okay, you want something more modern. What about Summer?"

She stared.

"Summer is a pretty name."

"Her due date is in April."

"So?"

"So I'm not naming her after a season she's not even born in!" Amelia frowned. "Every name you've given me sounds like an eighty year old. You are aware we're having a baby, right? Not an elderly woman?"

"Well what do you suggest?"

She paused, thinking a moment. "I want to name her after my best friend. My first _real_ friend."

"Sheldon?"

"No. No, um- She- You never met her. She died." Amelia swallowed, offering a half-smile. "Michelle. Her name was Michelle."


	8. Chemistry of a Car Crash

_**Chemistry of a Car Crash**_

"I swear, if one more person touches my belly, I'm going to lose it."

Owen chuckled. "They just want to experience the miracle of life."

"Well they're about to experience the miracle of my fist connecting with their nose."


	9. I Love Rocky Road

_**I Love Rocky Road**_

"All I'm saying is that it's not my fault your daughter wanted ice cream at three in the morning."

"With limes?"

"Hey, at least it wasn't pickles. I'm not a total cliche."

"Limes in rocky road ice cream."

"It was delicious."

"It was disgusting."

"It's not like I asked you to get me McDonald's fries and chocolate chips to melt on top. - - - _Ooh_..."

His face crinkled, holding in a gag. "You are not serious."

Wide eyes flashed, begging to differ.

"That can't possibly be good for the baby."

"It's what she wants. Are you really going to tell her 'no' from the womb? Come on, Owen. Our shifts are over. Take me to McDonald's."

"That might be the least romantic date you've ever suggested."

"I'll pay you back by using the rest of the melted chocolate for _other things_."

A brow raised. The doors slid open. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he simply stated, "Let's go to McDonald's."


	10. Romeo & Juliet

_**Romeo & Juliet**_

"Amelia, would you just talk to me?"

If only she weren't so far along - about forty pounds heavier, all concentrated in the middle - it would be easier to take the stairs, to dodge his advances. "How could you _possibly_ think that was a good time to propose!?" Amelia demanded.

"I was thinking about it and it just kind of came out."

"And you let it? We were on skype with my mother!"

He shrugged, a look of guilt across his brow.

"Do you know how long I'm going to have to hear about this? If I say 'no,' that'll never be the end of it."

Baby blues flashed. "Were you planning on saying 'no'?"

"I- That's not the point."

"Well you never did answer me."

"Because your timing was wildly inappropriate and so _un_ romantic."

"So if I were to ask you again, in a more private, more romantic way, what would you say?"

"You'll have to try it and find out, won't you?" _Yes - always yes_.


	11. My Word What a Mess

_**My Word What a Mess**_

"I'm _fine_ ," Amelia insisted, fingers clutched at the metal bar, breath heavy and labored.

"You are not fine. You're in labor."

"I'm not. I've got a patient."

"Having a patient doesn't mean you're not in labor."

"It does if I say it does," she grimaced, knuckles starting to turn white from such a hard grip. "I'm fine." But any further protests were cut off quickly by the sound of a small pop and a sudden wetness down her legs. _Damn it_.

"Now do you believe me?"

Eyes narrowed into a full-on glare, scowling at Owen's comment. "Are you going to help me or give me 'I told you so's? Because it would be a shame if our baby were born fatherless."

Pressing the button for the fourth floor, he pulled out his phone to page obstetrics. "Amelia," he whispered, a childlike smile across his lips. "We're having a baby."

She paused, bringing her eyes up to match with his. "Yeah. We're having a baby."


	12. Panic Switch

_**Panic Switch**_

"Amelia, where are you going?" Owen called, chasing after the waddling woman in a backless gown, holding his hand out against the doors to the elevator to keep them from closing or allowing her exit.

"Nelson just took my patient into surgery."

"And?"

"And he's going to mess it up, I know it. I've worked on this guy's tumor for, like, three years, systematically shaving off pieces and removing bits to make sure he has as much time as possible and I am not going to let some half-rate neurosurgeon go in there and mess up all my hard work."

"So, what? You're going to scrub in while delivering?"

"If that's what it takes."

"You're almost eight centimeters dilated. You can't operate on someone's brain while pushing out a baby."

"Watch me."

" _Amelia_."

"Owen."

"What is this really about?"

She slunk back against the wall, giving a half-hearted shrug. "Nothing. I just don't want Nelson-"

"Nelson may not be as good as you, but he's perfectly capable of getting the job done. What's really going on?"

She was quiet, gritting her teeth as she sucked in a breath, declining to make any kind of eye contact. "Nothing."

He didn't respond, just waited.

"Last time I did this, it didn't end so well."

"Operated while giving birth?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Owen took a few paces closer, reaching his hands out for hers. "Amelia, our baby is just fine. She's healthy and she's going to be so beautiful and amazing, just like her mom."

"I know how irrational I sound right now," she muttered. "I get it. But what if she's not, Owen? What if something goes wrong and I'm not meant to have healthy babies?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Addison is doing the delivery and she's the best we could ask for. She's not going to let anything happen to our daughter, and neither will I."

Amelia nodded slowly, lifting her gaze up to meet with his. A hint of a smile flashed across her lips. "I like when you say that."

"Say what?"

" _Our daughter_."

"I'll be saying it a lot more soon if you come back to the room. Can you do that?"

She gave another nod and he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Let's have us a baby."


	13. Ordinary Miracle

_**Ordinary Miracle**_

A wheelchair rolled into the elevator, a brunette, a redhead, and a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. Big blue eyes had fallen closed and the infant slept in her mother's arms.

"I can't believe we get to take her home with us," Amelia laughed. "It's so surreal."

Owen brushed a finger along the little girl's cheek, a smile more genuine than ever before dominating against his face. "Come on, Michelle. We're going home. You're going to love your nursery."

"Yeah, Daddy decorated it in pink elephants just for you. Even though Mommy wanted the rainbows and unicorns."

"And he built the crib."

"Mommy built the baby, so she gets bigger bragging rights."

"The most beautiful baby in the world."

Amelia chuckled, staring down at the baby in her arms. "Are you sure we get to take her with us?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works."

"I just- I can't believe she's ours. We're parents. We have a daughter," she mused.

"We have a family."

 _ **The Story Ends Here**_ **.**


End file.
